Sleeping with the enemy
by SomberHemlock666
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission to pose as a daughter who was sold for money. Who was she sold to? The Akatsuki, mainly Itachi. And Sauske, who we all nknow secretly loves Sakura is having a hard time coping with this. Wait is Skaura falling in love? R
1. The Mission

1"Hell no!" Sasuke shouted slamming his hands down on the Hokage's desk.

"Sasuke control yourself." Kakahsii said, pulling the Uhchiha away from the Godamie.

"I'm sorry Sauske, but this is the only way." Tsiande said, then she averted her hazels eyes and stared into the whit, petrified face of her apprentice. "Sakura?" she asked.

"I. .I don't know if I can do this." Skaura said, looking from the horrified looking Suaske, to the regretful Tsuande. "Why do I have to go? Isn't there someone more trained for this kind of job?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no." Shizuni said, walking inot the room, at the point. "Sakura you are the only one we can use for this, because you are the most. . .exotic. . .woman we have in Konoha, and that will be the only thing that will be able to get you into their base."

"No, she cant go!" sauske said again.

"Narutoi?" Skaura asked, ever since Tsuande told them what the mission was, Naruto hasn't said a ting.

"Why Skaura? Why does she have to go there with _**him**_? Who knows what he'll do to her." he said, looking at Sakura's fear written orbs. "Tsuande how can you send the girl whom you consider a daughter into the lions den?" he asked.

"You think I like this?" Tsaunde spat. "She's the closest thin I have and will ever have to a real daughter. It kills me to see her do this, but as a shinobi of Konoha, it is both my duty and her's to service the village, and this is how she must do that."

"If this is my job, I'll do it." Sakura said, looking at the ground. "Besides, " she said looking at Sauske. "You and Naruto will be close right?" she asked. Sauske nodded.

"Good, so you know the gist of the mission, and where you are to make the exchange, now go." The three jonin nodded, and left at inhuman speed.

Now you probably have a lot of questions huh? Well first one being what the hell is this big mission that has everyone worked up? Well the answer to that is simple. Sakura has to be the daughter of a rich guy, who sold his daughter online to some men, and Suaske and Naruto were hired to make the exchange. But when they found out who they were giving the girl to, they switched the normal girl for a Konda shinobi–sakura–whom they could use to bring these guys down. Who are they you ask? None other than the _**Akatsuki**_. Yes Sakura is about to be sold to them, now you know why they were all worked up. Ja Ne!


	2. The Exchange

1"Sakura, Naruto, we're stopping fr the night." Sauske said. They had made it half way in one day, and Sauske could tell they were getting tired. "Tomorrow we'll make it to the town, and Skaura you can get ready." he said. Sauske nodded, and began to set up camp.

Sauske and Naruto were sharing a tent, while Sakura slept in her own small tent. "Good night boys." Skaura said. She was already going to bed and the sun wasn't even down yet. Sauske nodded, and Naruto didn't say anything–he hadn't said a word since they left Tsuande's.

"You're awfully quiet." Sauske said as she finished eating. Naruto said nothing. "You worried about Skaura?" he asked. Still Naruto said nothing. "Listen we'll have a tracker on her, and we'll make sure we stay close. They wont try to hurt her." Suaske said trying to reassure both Naruto and his own fears.

"No in a bad way no." Naruto said. "But there are ways to hurt someone without weapons Sauske." Sauske knew what he was talking about and it scared him too. He was talking about the one most precious thing Sakura had. Her virginity. They could take that away from her,. And there would be nothing they could do about it. Such was the life of a Shinobi.

"I know Naruto." Suaske said Naruto looked at him. "And the worst part is, Itachi could be the one to do it." Sauske clenched his fists so hard his nails were making his palms bleed. If Itachi so much as thought about Sakura in a sexual way Suaske was going to kill him.

The next morning when the camp was picked up, and the ninja were on their way, Sakura noticed that neither Suaske or Naruto could look at her. "Naruto, Sauske." Skaura asked, still they didn't look at her. Sakura said nothing until they got to the town and checked into the hotel.

"Sauske, I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said walking into the bathroom. Unfortunately, the three of them had to share a room. Sakura turned the water on, and let the hot beads of water assault her flesh. She thought about what she was about to do. She was about to go and live with the Akatsuki. And that meant she would have to do whatever they told her. . .even sleep with them. This was not going to be easy.

When Sakura woke, Suaske was sitting by the window, looking out at the early morning dawn. He looked like a fallen angel. The early mornign rays cooling his already pale skin. His dark soulless eyes watching the town, but not really seeing it. "Sasuke-kun?" Skaura asked. Suaske stood, and walked over to Sakura's bed. "Sauske?" Sakura asked when Sasuke sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke said, looking into her eyes. Sakura sw emotions she never had before, and some that were oh-so familiar. Pain, loss, sadness, anger, hatred, regret, love. . .

"It's time." Naruto said when he walked in. Sakura nodded, and got dressed, in the outfit the Akatsuki sent for the girl to be dressed in. It was a sort red tank top dress with a high neck collar. Under neath was a fish net shirt that covered one arm and Sakura's main torso. Her right leg–opposite her covered arm–was a fishnet legging that covered until her knee. There was no place to hide weapons, and there was no way she would be able to fight in that dress, or the stiletto heels that came with it.

"Read." Skaura said walking out of the bathroom." Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "What?" she asked, worried that she had done something to upset Suaske.

Sauske stood and walked over to Sakura. He reached behind her head, and untied her head band. He laid it upon the table, and combed his fingers through Sakura's hair, making it look natural, and he used a red ribbon, to tie her hair back as it was when she was little, but her knot was under her hair. "There." he said, looking at his work. Despite being a man, Sasuke did know how to make a woman look good.

"Come on, were going to be late." Naruto aid. As Sauske stepped away from Sakura. They walked in silence down the hall, and out of the hotel. Sauske was carrying a small bag of clothes that Sakura was going to take with her. Naruto was carrying the paper that had all of the details on it, mainly how much money they were supposed to be receiving.

"Okay this is it." Suaske said as they stepped up to a small hill on the outskirts of hill. 'Thankfully no one from the Akatsuki knows what Sakura looks like, and she dyed her hair.' Sasuke thought. This was true, Sakura's hair was now black-it was the color of the girl's who she was portraying.

"Sauske?" a voice said, as two bodies emerged from the woods.

"Itachi, I presume you are the one who bought the girl?" Suaske said gesturing towards Sakura.

"Yes, but I was not expecting you to bring her." Itachi said.

"Well her father wanted to make sure she arrived safely, and our village was the closets, so he chose us." Sasuke said.

"Very well, her's the money." Itachi said throwing a roll of money at Suaske who caught it with ninja reflexes. "Come here." he purred, motioning for Sakura to come to him with one painted finger. Sakura said nothing but healed her head high as she took her bag from Naruto and walked over to Itachi, not saying anything to Naruto or Sasuke. But inside her heart was breaking and her gut was telling her to run for her life.

"Nice Itachi." you sure do know how to pick them." Kismae said. He looked at Sakura's body. Staring with her hair, that was dyed black with a special dye that would not come out– ever– down to her slightly overly developed breasts, down to her flat stomach, and they kept traveling down her legs, and back up. Sakura had to resist the urge not to shudder.

"What is your name?" Itachi asked, placing a finger under her chin, and tilting her head so she was looking right into his blood eyes.

'Shit!' Sasuke thought. 'We never thought of that!'

"Sakura, Mokotomishini." Sakura said with out a break in her voice. 'Good girl Sakura' Suaske said.

"Sakura eh?" Kismat said, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist. "Well it suites you." she said, growling slightly.

"Kismae, you're scaring her." Itachi said, pulling Sakura gently by the arms away from the cold shark demon. Sakura was surprised at how warm Itachi was. "Sasuke thank you for your help." Itachi said, as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her into the direction of the woods.

"Itachi!" Suaske called back. Itachi glanced over his shoulder. "Don't hurt her." Sauske said. Itachi smirked, and continued walking, Sakura by his side. "Damn it."

Sakura stayed in Itachi's arms the whole way to the hide out–which took all day and well into the night. If it weren't for Itachi's eyes, and his strong grasp on Sakura's waist she would have tripped and made a fool of herself numerous times. She walked with her hands clasped in front of her–until she needed to hold onto Itachi's arm for support.

"There it is." Itachi said, as the walked up a small hill with a cabin at the top. It was a rather large cabin, with a few lights on. Sakura stared at it, not believing that she was actually about to enter one of the Akastuki's main hideouts. "Don't be scared." Itachi whispered seductively into Sakura's ear. And for some reason she believed him. That there really was nothing to be scared of. She nodded, and followed Kismae up the hill–Itachi still at her side, and walked in to the hideout–her new home.

Skaura looked around the main room that opened up from the door. There was a three seatr couch, and a few recliners. The room broke off into a kitchen, and a hall that had several doors–which Skaura presumed to be a bathroom and bedrooms, and possibly a closet or two. There were two windows in the living room, and below one of them, there was an old Hope Chest. Skaura wondered what was in it.

"Come with me." Itachi said. Skaura nodded, and followed Itachi down the hall, and to a room that had a red door. She noticed that all of the doors were a different color. "This is where you will sleep." he said opening the door to her room. The walls were painted a maroon color, and one wall had a window, draped with white curtains. The floor was hard wood, and the ceiling matched the wall. On one of the walls there was a desk, and a small chest. Next to that was a door, that opened up into a bathroom. On the opposite wall there was a queen sized bed, and a closet. Beside the bed there was a small table, with a few candles and a small glass dish, filled with water. In the bottom sat white sand, and a few seashells. On the top cherry blossoms floated.

"It's beautiful." Skaura said, walking in. She sat her bag on the floor and sat on her bed.

"I'm glad you like it." Itachi said leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms. "My room is right next door, the black one." he said pointing to the right. "If you need anything let me know. There are some clothes in the closet for you, and the bathroom is fully stocked. If you are hungry anything in the fridge is your's. If you ever have a need to go into town, tell me and I will go with you." Itachi said.

"Yes, I have one question though." she said looking at Itachi's face, but not at his eyes. There was something about him, about the way he talked that made her feel too comfortable. The way his mono tone stoic voice washed over her in waves.

"What is it?" he asked. In the same unemotional voice.

"What should I call you, and th other man?" Skaura asked,

"You can call me Itachi. The man I was with is Kismae, and there are two others. Deidara is a blond, and Sasori is a red head. Just call them by their names." Itachi said Skaura nodded, and Itachi left.

Skaura changed into a pair of silk pajamas that hung in the closet, before climbing into her bed, placing the ribbon Sauske had given her on the table next to the cherry blossoms. That night Sakura silently cried herself to sleep.


	3. He Knows!

1The night had been restless. Sakua knew that no one was going to hurt her. But every time a shadow passed the door, or her trained ears picked up the sign of someone walking by she froze and her chest began to heave begging for air. They wouldn't hurt her, but she had to do anything they said–which meant she would have to sleep with them–if ordered to do so. This is what scared her. Deciding to get up at ten she dressed in a pair of tan pants, and a light blue camie. She walked out of the room, and down the hall where the main room was, and saw Kismat sitting there with a blond man.

"Ah there's our cherry blossom." Kismae said as he noticed Sakura's presence enter the room. "Come here sweetheart." Kisame said holding out his hands. Sakura resisted the urge to shiver, and swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she walked over to the shark man and sat on his lap as he pulled her against his chest.

"She's pretty un." the blond said.

"Sakura this is Deidara." Kisame said brushing through Sakura's hair.

"Nice to meet you Deidara-San." Secure said, thanking any god or goddess who was watching over her that her voice didn't break. Deidara smiled at her, and nodded. "Kisame-San, where's Itachi-San?" Secure asked noticing the lack of commanding presence.

"He's in his room. You wont see much of him." Kisame said.

"None of us do yeah." Deidara added. Just then Itachi walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. There was some faint banging around before e walked back out.

"Secure come." he said not even looking at her. Secure said nothing but bowed to Kisame and Deidara before following Itachi down the hall to his room. "Sit on the bed." he commanded." Secure did as she was told and watched the older Uchiha walk about. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked. Secure shook her head. "You are here because your Hokage thinks she can over throw us by getting a spy on the inside."

Sakura's heart froze. Her breathing stop and the bile threatened to rise again. 'He knows!' she thought. If Itachi knew then that only meant bad things for her. He would either kill her, or use her to get at Naruto either way Secure was not in a good position.

"Yes I knew the moment I sw you, now, what are we going to do about that?" Itachi asked, stalking over to the bed, where Secure was. She attempted to curl into a ball by hugging her pale legs to her chest. Hitachi's arms reached out, and Sakura's winced closing her eyes waiting for the pain of death, but it never came. Instead Itachi's arms grabbed her wrists and pulled her up off the bed. Secure looked into his eyes in an attempt to read them, but there was nothing. "I won't kill you kunochi, but I can not allow you to leave." Itachi said.

"Are you going to use me to get at Naruto?" Secure asked.

"No, we are not yet ready to go after the Kyuubi." Itachi said, he was still holding Sakura's wrists and staring down at her.

"Then are you going to hurt me?" she asked.

"No."

Secure let out a sigh of frustration. Itachi raised an eyes brow, as she seemed to relax a bit. "Then what the hell are you going to do to me?" Secure asked.

Itachi's curiosity was peaked. This girl was actually raising her voice to him. Itachi Uchiha, the man who could kill her without a second thought. Well he couldn't have this could he? "Secure." he said in a firm voice. Secure looked up at him, fear filled his yes. "Don't raise your voice to me." he said, his grip on her wrist increased and she let out a whimper of pain. "Do you understand?" Itachi asked, increasing his grip even more.

"Yes." Sakura said nodding her head.

"Good." Itachi released Secure who fell back on the bed, and rubbed her wrists. Secure watched as he moved about the room. "Do you want to know what I am going to do with you?" he asked. Secure nodded vaguely. Itachi walked over to her and looked right into her eyes. "I am going to make you the personal maid, and medic of the Akatsuki." he whispered into her ear. Sakura's breath hitched, as she saw her life end, and her hell begin.


	4. Next

1**Okay I need to say a few things so get my name and record set straight. First off I get that there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but when u have a prick of a spell checker like I do, it's hard to get things right. I am so sorry, if I spell something wrong, it automatically changes it, and after that there isn't anything I can do. But do not lose hope! I figured out a way to do this the right way! I am so sorry that this first two chapters were so bad, and I hope you like the next one, which is coming out soon, but if all I keep getting are flames I'll discontinue the story. And one little tid-bit of info it Evanescence, If you don't like the way I'm writing the story with a bit of OOC at the beginning–Don't read it! FYI it's my story, not your's I can write it how ever the hell I feel like so back off!**


End file.
